To date 2 patients with signs of associated aggressive non-Hodgkin's lymphoma have been treated on study. Patient #1 completed 8 cycles Patient #2 died of progressive disease following the first treatment (3 cycles) Patient #1 achieved a PR. No increase in infectious complications or opportunistic infections were observed in this study.